


Ventitré anni per un premio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucius, dopo ventitré anni di conoscenza con Piton, si prenderà quello che considera un necessario premio.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: What's up- 4 Non Blondes





	Ventitré anni per un premio

Ventitré anni per un premio

 

Lucius prese una sfera di vetro e guardò il riflesso della porta deformata. Si voltò, il lungo codino biondo platino gli oscillò dietro la schiena. Guardò Piton far cadere tre gocce di liquido verde da una boccetta al calderone grande quanto la sua testa appoggiata sul tavolo. Si voltò e appoggiò la sfera sopra un treppiede di legno.

“Ci conosciamo da venticinque anni ormai, no?” chiese. Severus schioccò la lingua sul palato, prese una lama a forma di mezzaluna e fece in pezzi due scarafaggi morti.

“E in tutto questo tempo non hai mai parlato se non per le cose minime. Possibile che tu pensi sempre e solo a Lily?” domandò Lucius. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si girò, avanzando verso la scrivania.

“Sempre” sibilò Piton.

Lucius passò accanto a una pila di libri, evitò portamatite con dentro una boccetta tondeggiante contente del liquido vermiglio e raggiunse la scrivania.

“Beh, dopo quindici anni che m’impongo il controllo me lo merito” sussurrò. Si abbassò, Piton alzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Il controllo per cos …”. Le parole del pozionista furono fermate dalle labbra dell’altro mangiamorte che premettero contro le sue. Lucius si staccò e si leccò le labbra umide.

“Mi meritavo questo” sibilò.

 


End file.
